Talk:Loot Larceny
Additional Info A glitch has been discovered that allows the player to access all the loot with no time limit, and potentially farm this vast ocean of chests. If you don't get out in time quitting the game during the credits and re-entering will cause you to start from the beginning of Armory Assault. Everything will be the same as just before you fought Knoxx, you will have to go through the entire mission again due to starting at T-Bone Junction. Will work on all systems. General Knoxx's Armory contains 14 White Chests, 83 Red Chests and 24 Crimson Lance Chests, spread among four floors. (An additional chest is hidden inside of overlapping another chest in the northeast section of the octagonal room.) There is a secondary method of accessing the Armory with no time limit - *First, do not activate the timer. In fact, stay out of the control room altogether, especially if you are doing this single player. Go back to the point in the hallway where laser walls protecting some lockers and ammo chests were seen, to the entrance of that passage. Look straight down at the floor in the doorway and crouch. Walk back and forth or wobble a bit and you should fall through the floor. Head up in the direction of the control room and you should drop into the Armory sublevel, with all the weapons cases. Plunder at your leisure. However, be aware that if you do this, there is a door that closes as you pass through it, and you will not be able to get back into the room to do the mission again. The only way to get the mission completed is to be with someone that hasn't already completed the mission and is not intending on doing this glitch, or simply exit out to the Main Menu once you've gotten all you desire from the Armory stockpile. Your plunder will be saved to you, but you'll be back in the Junction. If you are looking to do the loot run more than once you are better off going with the glitch mentioned above. Even though this one may seem better because you have more of an opportunity to grab better loot in the long run the other glitch is probably your best bet. They both end in you exiting out to the Menu and re-traveling the whole route to Fort Knoxx for another bug-shopping-spree either way, but it's up to you(It is possible, to actually loot the Armory with the non-limit and also complete the quest. When you're done looting, kill yourself using a grenade, you will then spawn out in front of the place where you killed General Knoxx. From there you can finish the quest). *Once you run out of backpack space, you can come back for more without going through the whole mission by killing yourself. (The easiest way is to fire a high-powered rocket weapon down at your feet. Remove your shields first.) You will respawn by the vending machines. Sell off all your extras and go back to the Armory. When you go through the battle room, various enemies will have spawned there. You can just run through the room to avoid fighting them. When you kill yourself, you will have to pay the respawning cost, but it is unlikely to be as much as all the extra loot you can get. Already completed the mission? Don't worry, Marcus will give you the Mop Up mission requiring you to kill a number of each kind of Lance Trooper. The easy way to do this is the Circle of Duty side missions. Once you turn in the mission you will have another crack at the Armory in a mission called Super-Marcus Sweep. This has been tested successfully on Xbox 360, PS3 and PC Also, you get another chance if you do the rest of Marcus' missions. He will give you a quest called It's Like Christmas!, which will let you take another crack at the glitch. Because of the higher level mission, better loot may spawn in the chests. (Not confirmed) Cheaters never prosper, kiddies...but this ain't cheating. It's Proactive Winning, Part Deux! So go nuts! The 1.41 patch does not affect this. ---- In the Wherehouse with all the chests, when you are doing the glitch to stop the time, is it possible to use the elevator to hit the top floor or the shaft to the bottom to collect those chests without the steal loot achievement being checked? I have only been farming the middle level for fear of the inability to get back in for going too far while collecting. Can anyone tell me if you can farm the whole wherehouse and still keep coming back? Thanks If you load it in co-op you can leave the first player at a new-u station, then have them fast travel to wherever when you are done looting. IF playing Single Player, you can farm the upper parts of the warehouse by using the hover platform that lets you into the laser wall cells. use that to reach the highest set of laser wall cells. then jump off. be sure to keep the platform in a place where you can jump back on to it. when your inventory is full, jump onto the hover platform again and lower it to the middle or lower level. once left in a reachable place, kill yourself, then continue to pillage at your leasure. the real elevator that brings you to the upperlevel is unreachable because you need to cross by the main elevator shaft, which will start the timer. All the rooms can still be accessed, however, once you complete Loot Larceny, you MUST avoid the main lift room (the room you would've come down normally), otherwise you will check the box for Steal Loot, shutting off the amory for further use. You can still access the top floors and the room behind it via the cubbyhole lift, simply raise it to the top level and jump off. Also, there aren't any fast travel locations other than in T-bone junction, so zoning out of the armory to Road's End is as good as it gets. it should be stated that you dont really have to "get out" of there. ---- murfi: i was panicking when athena started telling me how much time i had left. i didnt find an exit and was going insane when she said "only 10 seconds left..." or so. then suddenly, when the timer hit 0, the outro-video started. so the game just confused you by telling you have to get out when you actually dont have to. i dont know if its the same in "super-marcus sweep" and "its like christmas" as i dont finished these missions normally, so it would be nice if someone could tell us how it is on these missions. All 3 missions will kill you for free, returning you to the front of the armory once the cut scene is over. So when looting, don't worry about leaving enough time to get out, just fill your bags to your heart's content. 05:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- I used the glitch to get unlimited time on the first mission that allows you to raid the armory but when I went to do it for real after the timer ran out and the credits ended and you are supposed to respawn it froze. I tried it again and even sold all the weapons i got by using the glitch and it still froze. Is there any way I can get it to stop freezing or am I screwed? ~Blobboy234 ---- The mission text in the main space Is that the real mission text? It's been so long I don;t even remember. something about it seems trolly to me, but the game is so whacky I could be totally wrong.22:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) how do you get back in the armory if the shield is not down when you return You can duel launch another character over the wall or onto the roof of the Armory with a PT1 Sledges shotgun. If you have turned in the last mission or are gliched out of the Armory the roof is your only option. Once on the roof there is a hole in the roof in the far back you can fall into, accessing the top floor with the ring of Lance chests.-- 04:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Level scaling trigger? Just finished this mission at level 60 on playthrough 2 (I've so far held off on finding Steele so I can play the DLCs at their playthrough 2 levels rather than having everything scale to mine) and was heading down the Ridgeway to do some leftover stuff around the Sunken Sea, and suddenly (at the start of the roadblock near the end of the Ridgeway) I noticed I was dying a lot more than I had been before. I took a look at the Combat Medic handing me my ass and noticed he was level 61, whereas before he'd been 54-ish. This doesn't seem right. Did finishing Loot Larceny make things scale like killing Crawmerax is implied to, elsewhere on the wiki? (I haven't done that either, on either playthrough. I did, however, accept "You. Will. Die.") 23:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I've read that the Meat Popsicle loot midget that's in town is a scaling trigger also - if you killed him, you might have activated the level scaling. Les Thompson 04:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC)